blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Professor?
CHAPTER I: The Time Lord The Professor is a Time Lord that managed to survive the Last Great Time War. He escaped the war by fleeing in his TARDIS. He had to escape using his TARDIS because there would of been no way he would of survived. After three years since the Time War began, the Professor had visited alot of planets and met some friendly aliens, and some not so friendly aliens. But this was the day he would land on Earth. The Professor was sitting on his arm chair reading a book he had found in one of his rooms and with a cuppa tea on a little table next to him in his TARDIS. The book was very special to him because it was from Gallifrey. He put his bookmark in his book and put it on the table, he then took a sip of his tea and looked at his TARDIS console that stood infront of him, looking at the time rotor move up and down constantly while swirling through the endless tunnel that is the Time Vortex. He got bored and thought to himself that he wanted to visit another planet. He jumped out of his chair and switched a lever that revelled a scanner screen on one wall of the TARDIS, he walked over to the screen that showed a map of some of the universe. He saw in one side of the screen a galaxy called the "Milky Way", he thought that sounded cool so he twirled back to face his console and set the coordinates for the Milky Way, he then also set the coordinates to land on the planet Earth. The TARDIS' engines groaned when landing on a street on Earth. He walked up to his hatstand and took off a fedora and a very long scarf along with a long coat. He pulled the lever down which opened up the main doors. He walked out the front doors and looked around at his surrondings. He saw a lot of people walking where he was standing that surprislingly to him looked exactly like Time Lords. He also saw a big clock tower, and a massive ferris wheel. He looked behind him and looked into the distance and saw a few tall buildings, some were under construction. He liked it on Earth alot. He then looked at his exterior and it seemed to be a Police Box for some reason. He caused alot of attention, alot people were looking. He decided to leave the exterior the form of a police box and looked the doors and walked off towards the clock tower. Along his journey he visited a restaurant where he could get some lunch. Many of the Humans were gathering around the Police Box as it just appeared on the bridge, but one person saw the mysterious man walk away, and this person followed him into the restaurant. CHAPTER II: The Professor meets a friend The Professor pushed open a door and looked around the area he was in. He looked in his pocker and found no money, some very rare meterials though. So he just sat on a chair next to a window. The person that followed The Professor into the restaurant entered and looked around trying to see if he could find the man. He then saw him and ran over to him pushing all the people in his way away. He then sat on the chair opposite the Professor, the Professor turned his head away from the window and looked at this straner who was just randomly sat infront of him. The person seemed to have alot of hair, converse trainers and some other designer wears on. the Professor then said "Hello."